Unspoken Love
by SincerelyMee
Summary: Clary Morgenstern a deaf artist meets famous rock star Jace Herondale at a club and a mysterious one night stand may turn into a life long commitment for the both of them


**This is my first story so hopefully, it doesn't suck and people like it so let me know what you think! I don't know if I will continue it because I'm not sure if its any good**

 **Clary's Pov**

Simon wanted to celebrate his birthday by going to a club on Friday I laughed at the thought of our little group in a club dancing around to music none of us can hear, Maia thought it was hilarious a group of deaf people going into a nightclub Simon kept telling us that we were all going to have fun so I finally agreed and slowly everyone kind of just went along with it. I sighed leaning back against the couch I've been trying to get inspiration for a piece I've been working on for two weeks and I needed it done by tomorrow and I was getting nowhere fast. Maia waved her hand getting my attention.

" _I know that look."_ Maia lost her hearing when she was fourteen and her parents decided to send her to a school for the deaf so she wouldn't feel out of place. " _What's wrong?"_

" _I'm stuck and I have to be done with this soon."_ I groaned throwing my sketching book down.

" _It looks amazing."_ She said trying to be nice.

" _Yeah sure."_ I love my sarcastic signs Maia rolled her eyes and picked my book back up throwing it at me.

" _You need to get upstairs and paint this it's amazing I'm serious."_

" _Fine you win I'll paint it but when it comes out all wrong you can tell the buyer why it sucks."_

"W _ill do,"_ She winked taking a bite of her apple. " _I'm going to see Jordan."_ She waved as she went out the door. Jordan was the only one in the group to have a hearing boyfriend hell even a friend, none of us ever felt comfortable in the hearing world, we've spent so many years in our deaf community that it was like the hearing world was foreign to us. I've had not so pleasant experiences with the hearing so I tend to stay as far away from them as I can.

My phone lit up with a call from Magnus I answered the video call already knowing he was going to talk about what I needed to wear on Friday. " _I have found the perfect thing for you to wear for Friday!"_ He was beaming and I was dreading this because Magnus was over the top. Magnus was born deaf but when his mother died when he was five his step-father made him get cochlear implants but he always hated it and never wore it at school or anything only at home and when Magnus turned eighteen he stopped putting using it altogether he said that all the noises hurt his head

" _Oh yay! I can't wait."_ He narrowed his eyes at me.

" _I can see the sarcasm in your fingers, Clary…"_

" _Really?"_

" _Would you stop being so dramatic you sign terribly when you are being dramatic."_ The front door opened and Simon came in and went straight to the kitchen he waved as he went past. " _Everything okay?"_

" _Yeah, Simon just got home."_

" _Tell S-h-e-l-d-o-n I said hello."_

" _And this is why he didn't want to invite you."_ I waved to Simon trying to get his attention but he was too busy looking in the fridge for something.

" _I'll be nice I promise."_ Simon got his food and sat down on the couch next to me picking up the remote, I tapped on his shoulder until he looked from the tv to me.

" _Magnus said hi."_

" _Let me guess he found something amazing for you to wear on Friday?"_

" _Yeah, and I have a feeling that it's going to be way too revealing for me to wear." I happened to glance at Magnus and he was glaring at me. "What?"_

" _I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes."_ I rolled my eyes which just caused him to be more aggravated. " _Are you finally paying attention to me?"_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Come over Friday about an hour or two before so I can do some magic on you."_

" _Do I have to?"_

" _Yes and bring Maia."_ We said our goodbyes and I picked in Simon's food he shooed me away.

" _How was work?"_

" _You know what I like about living where we live?"_

" _What?"_

" _That there are so many deaf people and I don't have to socialize with hearing people because today was horrible! There was this family that came in and I was cleaning the tables and I guess they were talking to me asking questions and I tried telling them I can't hear. So they thought that the best solution was to pull their daughter away from me because I'm some kind of freak, and then they started making weird little hand signs and talking all slow, finally Randy came over and helped them I guess they were trying to ask directions and then everyone else at the restaurant kept looking at me and pointing, it was terrible."_

" _Not all hearing people are that bad though Simon, I mean Jordan learned how to sign and-"_ He shook his head and put his hands on mine.

" _I'm not saying that all hearing people are evil I just think that some of them are judgemental and rude. Look at what happened to Jon."_ He said and my heart sunk.

My older brother Jonathan went to a hearing school because he was fascinated with people who could hear all the way up until he was ten he'd never met a hearing person before so he was so excited to go and make friends, my parents finally gave in when he was about twelve or thirteen but the kids bullied him relentlessly threw things at him to get his attention, called him terrible names, and beat the hell out of him because he couldn't hear, my parents found out what was happening and pulled him out of that school but the damage was done and he felt worthless and by sixteen he ended up killing himself, I know the bullying played a big roll in it but in his note he said that there was so much more we could never understand. I was only fourteen when he passed away and not a day goes by that I don't miss him because he had so much potential and so much to live for but the world isn't all rainbows and cupcakes I know that much.

" _I still can't believe it's been eight years."_ My hands dropped back down onto my lap.

" _I'm sorry I brought him up, Clary."_

" _It's okay."_ I didn't like thinking about him that much because the pain was still there and I don't think it will ever go away but I know Simon means well.

 **Jace's Pov**

"So how is this working out for you? Pretending you have a girlfriend?" Alec asked pushing his food around the plate.

"It sucks so much I don't even understand why Hodge and Bat agreed to this shit."

"Because you are a known playboy and they think if fans think you've calmed down and matured a bit it will put you back in the spotlight." He said and shrugged.

"I haven't left the spotlight so I don't see the point in this," I mumbled Alec rolled his eyes.

"You just need to grow up a little bit that's what they want."

"I'm twenty-three I'll grow up when I'm thirty." I joked.

"Come on Jace we just got done with a six-month tour don't you want to have someone to go home to?"

"I mean I guess but having to pretend I'm already in a relationship when I'm not is a bit much don't you think?"

"Maybe you should actually try and get a girlfriend then."

"I just don't see the point in pretending."

"I don't know Jace I don't have the same problem as you apparently." He grumbled and put his fork down. "I'm done eating can we go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Izzy wants to go to Pandemonium tonight and since she just broke up with Meliorn I didn't want her going alone so I told her that we would come with her."

"I don't really feel up-"

"Shut up you are going you ain't got nothing better to do anyway."

"Fine, I'll go…."

I spent most of the day writing music for our new album and taking breaks every now and then to eat or watch a movie I guess Alec was right to a certain extent it would be nice to have someone to spend my time off with but I don't want an annoying gold digger who is in it for the money I want someone who would just want me for me and not because I'm famous.

Pandemonium was always crowded but today it wasn't so bad Izzy was already drunk dancing with some of her other friends she brought with her, Alec was watching someone dance and I knew it wasn't the girl so it had to be the tall asian who looked like a glitter bomb went off on him. "Go talk to him." I said giving him a push.

"Are you insane?" He asked getting behind me.

"Now who's acting childish?"

"He's beautiful and i'm just…."

"Just what?"

"I can't do it Jace i'm not you." He was still watching him with little puppy dog eyes

"Yes you can Alec just go over there and say hi i'm Alec nice to meet you."

"Jace-" I decided to help him out and I got behind him and started pushing until he was close enough to him that he could talk to him but he didn't seem like he was going to so I gave him a nice good push right into him. "I-I-"

"Speak goddamnit!" I said from behind him.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said and I backed away giving him some privacy I went up to the bar to order another drink when I noticed a red head sitting at the bar looking completely out of place but drop dead gorgeous.

"Her drinks on me." I said and she didn't even glance at me the bartender handed her another drink and she shook her head but he pointed at me and she finally looked at me and I noticed the most beautiful green eyes that made my heart feel like it was going to leap out. "Hey." I waved but she didn't seem shocked, this was the first time someone has not freaked out that i'm actually me and I won't lie it hurt my ego a little bit. "I'm sorry if this awkward for you." I said and she pointed to herself and shook her head. "You have a sore throat?" I asked and she laughed it was beautiful. "Do you want to dance?" I asked looking out at the dance floor and when I looked back at her she looked confused so I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor she was shaking her head but I didn't take no for an answer she wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my chest it wasn't a slow song but I didn't mind it for some reason I just wanted to be close to her.

When the song was over I shifted causing her to lift her head up and I couldn't help myself I leaned down touching our lips together and I felt a spark maybe it was just me but the way she was kissing me back I knew she must've felt it too. "You wanna get out of here?" She nodded, I really liked the whole mystery thing she was going with.

My house was too far away and I have never wanted someone as bad as I wanted her so we ended up at a hotel not to far away from the club she didn't seem to care where we went because as soon as I got that door open she pounced on me everything was perfect, this moment was perfect and she was perfect the way our bodies seemed to fit together I didn't want the night to end.

 **Clary's Pov**

It's been a few weeks since my random one night stand and I couldn't get him out of my head I knew I was probably never going to see him again and that my parents would never approve of me dating a hearing guy so I tried my best to just push him out of my thoughts but that night was amazing. " _Are you thinking about your mystery man again?"_ Maia asked she was sitting on her bed with a magazine and I was drawing something for her to give to Jordan.

" _No."_ I said but she gave me that look. " _Okay yes I am."_

" _Maybe you should look him up."_

" _Oh yes i'll type into my computer, super hot blonde guy with beautiful eyes and great in bed. I'm sure his name will just pop right up."_

" _I mean it could work you never know."_

" _Not helping Maia…"_

" _Fine just be-"_ I didn't get to listen to what she had to say because I ran straight to the bathroom to throw up everything I had eaten today I knew Maia was watching me and I felt her hand on my back. " _Are you alright?"_ She asked once I turned around to sit on the floor.

" _It's been happening a lot recently."_

" _Did you eat something bad?"_

" _Probably."_

" _I'll make you some soup."_ She said leaving the bathroom to go to the kitchen I assume, our apartment wasn't that big and she usually didn't bother Simon when he was in his room because he was always sleeping on his days off or sometimes he'd be messing around on his computer playing video games.

I went down into the kitchen after I brushed my teeth and Maia was already busy I sat down rubbing my head. " _What if you're pregnant or something?"_

" _I think he used a condom."_

" _I'm sorry you think?"_

" _I was drunk and so was he we could barely make it to the hotel room without practically ripping each others clothes off."_

" _Clary!"_ Maia yelled it was funny sometimes you had to learn the different ways people sign your name to understand what they were feeling.

" _What?"_

" _We have to go to the store."_

" _Don't you have any?"_

" _Why would I have a pregnancy test? My boyfriend knows how to use condoms."_

" _Well, i'm sure whatever his name does too and that we did use one."_

" _We are going to the dam store Clary and that's final."_ She was right but I was freaking the fuck out right now but I had to keep my mind off that possibility because not only would my parents freak out on me if I told them I'm pregnant they'd kill me if I also told them I don't know my baby's dad and that he is hearing it's like my life is slapping me in the face for having sex with a hearing guy.


End file.
